A Bluewater Love Story
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Anne moves to Bluewater and finds more than she bargained for!
1. Moving In

Bluewater. Just what Anne Sutter was looking for, she thought, as she explored the town. Finding a small house, she moved in immediately and started settling in.

By 9:30, the paper had been delivered, giving her a first glimpse of town life—and a new job to start. When she had finished moving in furniture, she decided to take a walk around town.

The local shopping center offered a bit in the way of clothing and other merchandise, which Anne promised herself she'd be back to buy. There was a park nearby, so she decided to take a look around.

She liked the park—a little campfire, a musical setup for summer concerts, two sets of swings for the kiddies and others who might want to use them, a grill and seating area for outdoor lunch, even a pool area with its own hot tub! She watched the people walking around, wondering if someone was waiting just for her.

Then she saw him... a handsome, clean-cut young man, in blue shirt and blue jeans, perfect in every way. Unfortunately, the minute she started walking over, he walked away, too late for her to make any introductions.

OK, maybe he's a bit out of my league anyway, she thought. She looked around to see if there was anyone else she could befriend.

Another boy did catch her eye, not the most attractive in the world, with a mop of blonde hair and clothes that must have been put on in a hurry, for the outfit, a sweater with shorts, wasn't the most well-planned. But there was something about him that just cried out for friendship—or more.

Fortunately, he didn't seem in too big of a hurry to get away, as she noticed him walking toward the pool area. With quickened steps she followed him, determined to get to know someone in this new community.

Just as he stepped in the hot tub, she spoke. "Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi!" The young man moved to the side and offered a hand to let her get in. "New in town?"

"Yes," Anne replied. "I'm Anne Sutter."

"Benjamin Long," was the reply. "Glad to meet you."

"So," he asked, when she had settled, "what brings you here?"

"Pleasantview was too common, Strangeview was just—too strange, Veronaville was too archaic," was Anne's reply. "I just felt like I needed a fresh start."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Benjamin said, smiling. "I hope you like it here."

"I like it here already," Anne smiled back. For even with her ill-fated efforts to meet the other young man, she found herself strangely attracted to Benjamin.


	2. They Finally Meet!

The two were fast friends, and visited often over the next few weeks. For some strange reason, Anne found her attraction to Benjamin growing with every passing day.

The growing feelings didn't escape Benjamin either. One day, as he was preparing to leave after one of their visits, Anne said, "I'm so glad you came." Then, before either of them knew what was happening, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Me, too," Benjamin replied. In return, to her surprise, he gave her a peck on the lips!

They visited more and more frequently, as their attraction blossomed into romance. Occasionally they would take a dip in Anne's hot tub and things progressed from there.

Then one day, as she walked out to pick up the morning paper, she heard footsteps. Not expecting much, she glanced up as she threw the paper into the trash.

Her mouth dropped when she realized who it was. It was that same young man from the park!

Half-running up to him, lest the chance slip away again, she managed to catch up to him.

"Hi," she said, still a bit breathless. "I'm Anne Sutter."

"Steve Phipps," was the reply. "Glad to meet you. Are you new in town?" he asked. "Don't recall seeing you around here."

"Yes," Anne replied, "I've been here for about six months."

"There's a little park just down from here if you want to go," Steve offered.

"I know the one you're talking about," Anne replied. "I'd love to."

They walked to the park and immediately headed for the pool area. They played in the pool until Anne was absolutely freezing.

"I need to warm up," she said between chattering teeth. "Mind if I soak in the hot tub?"

"Of course not," Steve replied, "not if I can join you," Steve replied. "I could use a little warming up myself." To himself, he added, _Looks like you're warming up to me—I just want things to heat up a little more._


	3. Confessing

As much as she grew to love Steve—and vice versa, Anne couldn't help feeling as if she were cheating on Benjamin. Could she possibly love two guys at the same time?

When she got home from the park, she knew what she had to do. With mixed feelings she picked up the phone. Her heart sinking even more with each button she pressed, she half-hoped he wasn't home right now.

"Hello?" came the all-too-familiar greeting on the other end.

"Benjamin," she sighed, "it's me. Can you come over for a minute? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, sweetheart," was the reply. "Something wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'll explain everything when you get here," Anne sighed.

Every minute seemed like an hour, she thought, pacing the floor and alternating glancing out the window and at her watch. Finally she saw him walking up the driveway.

Before he even had a chance to ring the doorbell, she opened the door. "Hi," she said, smiling sadly. "Come on in."

Sitting down, she cringed as he put an arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Benjamin," she said, sighing, as she took his hands, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" he asked, lifting her chin with his hand for another tender kiss.

"There's someone new in my life," she sighed, tears streaming down her cheek. "And—I think—he intends to ask me—"

"Say no more," Benjamin smiled, though he couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. "All I ever really wanted was your happiness. But—" He stopped, unable to keep the tears from falling, "is this the end for us?"

"It _is_ the end," Anne sighed, "as far as romance is concerned, but—" She stopped to wipe away the tears that fell from that sweet face. "I hope we'll always be friends."

"Always," Benjamin promised, leaning in to kiss those lips he loved. "But if he ever breaks your heart—" He pounded his fist into his hand for emphasis, "you know where to find me."

Anne laughed, probably for the first time since he came over. "I sure do," she replied. Standing up, she took his hands in her own. "I _do_ love you, Benjamin, just not as much as I thought I could."

"It's okay," Benjamin smiled, a real smile this time, "really, it's okay. I didn't get my hopes up too high, anyway. Besides, what was a pretty girl like you doing giving your love to someone like me?"

"Oh, Benjamin," Anne shook her head, "it wasn't you—it wasn't you at all." She smiled as she looked at him one more time. Perhaps the clothes were a bit mismatched, that sweater with those Bermuda shorts, but there had been something about him that enabled her to see past all that. "I can't explain it now, but I just feel like he's the one I've really been waiting for."

"OK, Anne," Benjamin said, as they got up. "Don't—don't worry about me. I don't want your happiness to be marred on account of me."

One last time their lips met, a kiss marred by the salty taste of fresh tears. One last time he held her in his arms, wishing in vain it was a dream, though in his heart, he knew he had to move on.

"Goodbye, Benjamin," Anne whispered, "I hope I'll see you again—with someone you can really love."

As he walked out the door, Anne watched until he was out of sight. Flopping down on her futon, she sobbed bitterly for what she had lost.


	4. The Proposal

The doorbell rang again, jolting her out of her misery. Who is it, she wondered, not sure she was ready for company quite so soon.

She gasped when she realized who it was. There he was—Steve.

Rushing to the bathroom, she tried in vain to wash her face so he wouldn't be able to tell what she had just gone through.

When she was sure she had regained her composure, she opened the door.

"Hi, darling," Steve smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "What have you been doing today?"

"Just—just talking to a friend," Anne replied. Was she ready to admit he wasn't the first love of her life?

"A friend—" Steve paused, "or an old flame?" For even with her efforts to wash up, he was able to make out the tracks of her tears. His smile was not unkind, and there was no sense of hurt or jealousy, as she had feared.

"Both," Anne admitted, still fearful something might stir him up.

"Really, I understand," Steve laughed. "It's not easy finding that special someone." He leaned in and kissed her again. "But I thank my lucky stars I found you." He took her in his arms and dipped her for a big one.

"Who—who was it?" he asked, when they had recovered.

"Benjamin," Anne replied, "Benjamin Long."

Steve just laughed. Anne gasped, not sure whether she should be hurt by his reaction.

"Sorry," he said, trying to recover. "He's a good egg. He, too, has been looking for that special someone for quite some time."

"And I hope he finds her," Anne finished, remembering their conversation earlier.

"Well, as I said, I'm so glad we're together—" Steve said, suddenly dropping to one knee and digging something out of his back pocket.

Anne gasped—could it be?

"—and I hope we can always be together," Steve finished, producing a small box and flipping the lid open. Inside was a diamond engagement ring!

"Anne Sutter, my dreams would come true if you would accept this as a token of my undying love for you," he said.

Anne was absolutely giddy now, as she took the ring and slipped it on her finger. How she longed to call Benjamin and tell him the good news, but in her heart she knew it was too soon—she should at least wait until he was settled with someone new.


	5. Benjamin Finds Miss Right

Meanwhile, Benjamin walked to the park. Sure, Anne had tried to see to it that they parted on good terms, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Where was his Miss Right if it wasn't Anne?

He liked Bluewater Park. As far as he knew, it was the only park where the pool area came with its own hot tub. And that's where he headed as soon as he arrived—maybe the heat would melt the hurt and pain away.

He watched the people walking around—especially the female persuasion. Were they attached, or were they, too, seeking that special someone?

Suddenly, one of them started walking toward the hot tub. Benjamin gasped. She was—she was absolutely beautiful! Long black hair, burgundy halter top with black pants—was she the one he sought?

"Hello," was the soft greeting as she unveiled her swimsuit and stepped in.

"H-hi," Benjamin stuttered, not sure what to make of it.

"The name's Julie," she said, extending a hand in greeting. "Julie Newman."

"Benjamin," he replied, shaking it, though inside he was shaking all over. "Benjamin Long."

"What are your goals in life?" he asked, wondering if he should pursue something in this direction.

"I'd like to start a family eventually," was Julie's answer. "And yours?"

Benjamin didn't know what to say. He'd been so engrossed in books and knowledge, it was all he knew—the idea of starting a family hadn't occurred to him, not even when he and Anne were seeing each other.

"There's—there's just so much I want to learn," he replied. To himself, he added, _I'd like to learn if there's a chance for us—with our aspirations as different as they are_.

"Why don't you come over?" Julie offered. "I'd like to show you around my house."

"I'd love to," Benjamin replied, smiling shyly.

Donning their regular clothes, Benjamin and Julie walked out of the park. Unbeknownst to them, Anne and Steve walked on the other side.

"I'm so happy for him," Anne said with a smile. "He tried so hard to put on a brave face for me, but I know he really took our breakup hard."

When Benjamin and Julie got to her house, Benjamin looked around. "Nice place you've got here," he remarked.

"This old dump?" Julie teased. "It's not that great."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Benjamin smiled. "It really does look nice."

Maybe Anne was right, he realized, as even their relationship took a turn for the better. Maybe she wasn't becoming a total memory, but there was something about Julie that completely obliterated the hurt and pain from the breakup.


	6. Double the Pleasure

A few weeks later, Steve and Anne returned to the park. Finding a bench, they sat down and started to cuddle. Tender kisses turned to smooching, which led to even more. Finally, when they were all worn out, they took a walk to cool down.

Their path took them right past where Benjamin and Julie were having some serious bonding time themselves.

"Was there anyone before me?" Julie was asking.

Right before Anne and Steve passed, they managed to catch Benjamin's reply: "There was a very special girl—still very special—but we agreed it might be best to just be friends."

Suddenly, Anne stopped. "Come with me," she asked Steve, taking his hand and pressing forward to where the happy couple were.

As they approached, Anne tried to suppress the old feelings that threatened to resurface. "Hi, Benjamin," Anne smiled as they came over.

"Anne!" Benjamin got up and gave her a big hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Anne replied, trying to keep from blushing in Julie's presence. But Julie just smiled back in a way that said, "I understand."

The four sat down at one of the nearby picnic tables. "Is this the girl you were talking about?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Benjamin blushed. "I'd like you to meet Anne Sutter."

"I can see why you might have been attracted," Julie said, smiling. "She is so beautiful."

"Why, Steve Phipps," Benjamin laughed, punching him in the arm. "You've got a gem of a girl there," he added, unable to keep from smiling at Anne.

"I agree," Steve replied. He put an arm around Anne and kissed her tenderly. Anne blushed, covering her face in a way that the sun made the ring on her finger shimmer brightly.

It didn't escape Benjamin and Julie's notice. Benjamin was the first to speak. "So he did ask?" he said, smiling at Anne—not the sad smile he might have managed when they were breaking up, but a real smile, full of love and congratulations.

"Yes," Anne laughed.

Julie cleared her throat, and brought her hand out for all to see. For on her ring finger was a similar ring!

"That's what we had just done when you came," Benjamin laughed.

"Well, congratulations to you, too," Anne said, giving them both a big hug.

"This calls for a celebration," Steve laughed. "Hot dogs on me!"

"So," Anne smiled, "I don't suppose there'd be any chance—"

"You must have read my mind," Julie laughed. "I was just about to ask if we could have a double wedding."

"I get dibs on the second dance," Benjamin laughed, taking Anne's hands and leaning over to peck her on the cheek.

"Benjamin!" Anne was aghast—for she wondered what might stir hidden jealousies from either side. But Steve and Julie just laughed.

"Only if I can dance with Julie!" was Steve's comeback, to which everyone laughed again.

"Could we do it here?" Julie asked.

Anne looked around, especially at the music area. With the right decorations, it would be the perfect place to hold a wedding—especially a double wedding.

"I don't see why not," Steve replied. "It's certainly beautiful enough."

So it was settled. Over the next few months both couples made several trips to the park, setting everything up and making the necessary arrangements.


	7. The Wedding

Finally, everyone met at the park for the big to-do. The guys were dashing in their tuxes, and the girls—well, Benjamin and Steve couldn't remember when they'd looked more beautiful.

Tears welled in everyone's eyes as they took their vows.

"Do you, Anne Sutter, take Steve Phipps to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Steve Phipps, take Ann Sutter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Julie Newman, take Benjamin Long to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Benjamin Long, take Julie Newman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by Bluewater, I now say that you are both husband and wife. What has been brought together let no man put asunder."

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Steve Phipps and Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Long."

Veils were lifted, and the couples kissed for the first time befitting their married status, amid the cheers of their friends and family.

Then it was time for the reception. Since there was only one cake, everyone gathered around as the first slices were cut. The traditional feeding of the first bites went better than expected, with little mess.

Everyone oohed and aahed as Anne and Steve, and then Julie and Benjamin, took their first dances.

When they finished, Anne and Benjamin glanced at each other and smiled. "May I have this dance?" Benjamin asked, extending a hand.

"Of course," Anne smiled. As they started dancing, Anne whispered, "You see? I just knew someone was waiting for a guy like you. I'm still sorry it wasn't me, but at least now you have someone to share your life."

"There is one thing that worries me, though," Benjamin confessed.

"What's that?" Anne asked.

"I just know Julie will want to start a family—which I now realize I want, too. Do you know of anything that would help?"

"Let's talk to Steve," Anne suggested. "Maybe he knows of something you can do."

When they broke, Anne and Benjamin walked over to Steve, who had been chatting with one of the guests.

"Honey," Anne said, pecking Steve on the cheek, "We were just wondering if you might be able to help us out."

"I'll do my best," Steve replied. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I now realize that I have the same dream as Julie," Benjamin replied, "to start a family. Do you know of anything that would help?"

"There is one thing," Steve replied. "Why don't you two come over after our honeymoons and we'll discuss it then."


	8. Bundles of Joy Are On the Way!

Over the next few days, both couples were indeed working on starting a family. Then one day, just after lunch, Julie was reading a book when she suddenly felt very strange—as if something were kicking her in the stomach.

Kicking—that could only mean one thing—

At that moment, the phone rang. Putting away the book, she went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Julie?" The voice was unmistakable. "It's Anne."

"Anne!" Julie couldn't hide her excitement. "You have got to come over! Have I got a surprise for you!"

"Funny," Anne laughed, "the reason I was calling was to reveal a surprise of my own."

"Well, come on over," Julie replied. "If it's anything like mine, I have a feeling we'll have some very happy husbands."

In a matter of minutes, Anne was over. Peeking out the door, Julie gasped. Opening all the way, all she could do was give Anne a big hug—for their news was indeed the same:

"There's a bun in the oven!"

"Honey, I'm home!"

The girls turned with a start. There was Benjamin coming up the walk—with Steve in tow!

"So, what do we owe to this little gathering?" Steve laughed.

The girls just grinned and broke their hold to turn in their direction.

"No way!"

"You can't be—"

What hugs and kisses ensued, as congratulations were extended all around. "What a wonderful surprise!" Steve laughed and kissed Anne one more time.

"Trying the ReNuYu SensuOrb was certainly worth it," Benjamin added, dipping Julie for a big smooch.

"Told you," Anne laughed.

"The first one to get their bundle of joy let the other know," Julie suggested.

"Sounds good," Steve agreed.

Suddenly, bells started ringing, as if to welcome a new era in the Long/Phipps families...


	9. Epilogue

Benjamin woke up. Next to him, Anne was sleeping. _What a weird dream_, he thought, sitting up and putting his feet on the floor. Shutting off the alarm clock, he tried to shake the feeling off.

"Baby?" Anne got up and turned to where he was sitting. "Are you all right?"

"Anne!" Benjamin held her hands and didn't want to let go. "I just had the weirdest dream... you were married to Steve, and I was married to Julie..."

Anne just laughed. "Was it really that bad?" she teased, going in for a tickle. "Or are you afraid you can't measure up to Steve?"

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Anne said.

"It's time..." was Julie's response between contractions. "Remember I said the first one..." Then she screamed.


End file.
